wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przedwiośnie/Rodowód
Nie chodzi tutaj — u kaduka! — o herb ani o szeregi przodków podgolonych, z sarmackimi wąsami i przy karabelach — ani wydekoltowane prababki w fiokach. Ojciec i matka — otóż i cały rodowód, jak to jest u nas, w dziejach nowoczesnych ludzi bez wczoraj. Z konieczności wzmianka o jednym dziadku, z musu notatka o jednym jedynym pradziadku. Chcemy uszanować nasyconą do pełna duchem i upodobaniem semickim awersję ludzi nowoczesnych do obciążania sobie pamięci wiadomościami, w którym kościele czy na jakim cmentarzu dany dziadek spoczywa. Otóż — ojciec nosił nazwisko Baryka, imię Seweryn, które na rozłogach rosyjskich zbytnio nie raziło. "Siewierian Grigoriewicz Baryka" — uchodziło wtedy, prześlizgiwało się niepostrzeżenie. Matka była niewidoczna, samoswoja, najzwyczajniejsza Jadwiga Dąbrowska, rodem z Siedlec. Całe prawie życie spędzając w Rosji, w najrozmaitszych jej guberniach i powiatach, nie nauczyła się dobrze mówić po rosyjsku, a duchem przemieszkiwała nie gdzieś tam na Uralu czy w Baku, w Symbirsku czy zgoła w Tule, lecz wciąż w Siedlcach. Tylko w Siedlcach — choć to jedynie z listów i gazet wiedziała — działy się dla niej rzeczy ważne, interesujące, godne wzruszenia, pamięci i tęsknoty. Wszystko inne, poza mężem i synem, była to przygodna, doczesna, przelotna suma rzeczy i zdarzeń, wzbudzająca coraz większą tęsknotę właśnie za Siedlcami. W najpiękniejszej miejscowości — oazie naftowej pustyni, Baku — kędyś na tak zwanym Zychu, w zatoce Półwyspu Apszerońskiego, woniejącej od kwiatów i roślinności Południa, gdzie przejrzyste morze szmerem napełniało cienie nadbrzeżnych gajów, pani Barykowa nie miała zawsze nic pilniejszego do nadmienienia jak stwierdzenie, że na Sekule był "także" bardzo piękny staw, w Rakowcu były nadto łąki — gdzie! piękniejsze niż jakiekolwiek na świecie a kiedy księżyc świecił nad Muchawką i odbijał się w stawie około młyna... Następowało nieuniknione ślimaczenie się wpośród długotrwałego wypominania piękności jakichś tam mokrych łąk pod Iganiami, lasku pod Stoczkiem, a nawet szosy ku Mordom, która — żal się Boże! — także była we wspomnieniach pełna nie tylko błota, kurzu i stałych wybojów, lecz i uroku. Już po raz pierwszy, wnet po ślubie, jadąc przez Moskwę pani Barykowa (Jadwiga z Dąbrowskich) wsławiła się była pośród polonii rosyjskiej rozmową zjamszczykiem. Gdy bowiem powóz, w którym siedziała, trząsł niemiłosiernie na wybojach mostowej, strofowała kuczera siedzącego na koźle, obrzędowo i poniekąd urzędowo wypchanego sowicie we wszystkich kierunkach: — "Co to tutaj u was takie płoche bruki!" Powtarzała tę wymówkę raz, drugi i trzeci, w miarę zniecierpliwienia, aż do chwili katastrofy. Woźnica oglądał się na nią kilkakroć, z oburzeniem, a gdy jeszcze raz powtórzyła okrzyk uskarżający się na "płoche bruki", zatrzymał swego siwka i wrzasnął: — "Da czto wy, barynia, w samom diele k moim briukam pristali! Płoehije briuki, da płochije briuki! Isz babu! Płochije briuki, tak płochije, a tiebie, baba, czto za dieło!" Kiedy indziej, już jako małżonka dobrze sytuowanego urzędnika, pragnąc przyczynić się w miarę możności do powodzenia i awansów męża, zaszkodziła mu znamiennie swą niedostateczną znajomością arkanów mowy rosyjskiej. Było to na balu publicznym w mieście gubernialnym pod Uralem. Bal ów zaszczycił swą obecnością miejscowy gubernator oraz jego dorastająca córka. Pani Barykowa po przetańczeniu walca miała szczęście znaleźć przypadkiem miejsce obok córki gubernatora, zapragnęła zawiązać miłą rozmowę z dziedziczką poduralskiej potęgi. Zapragnęła skorzystać z chwili i coś zrobić dla męża przez pozyskanie przychylności córki gubernatora. Nie wiedziała, od czego zacząć rozmowę, wahała się i gubiła w niepokoju, co by tu powiedzieć... Wreszcie znalazła! Widząc śliczną różę przypiętą do stanika uroczej gubernatorówny, pani Barykowa z zachwytem, rozpływając się w uniesieniu, tonąc w uśmiechach uwielbienia, wyrzekła: — Ach, kakaja u was krasnaja roża Jakież było jej zdumienie, ba! przerażenie, gdy dziewczę gubernatorskie omdlewająco-bolesnym dyszkantem poczęło wołać w kierunku ojca: — Papieńka! Papieńka! Mienia zdieś obiżajut! Skądże pani Jadwiga (z Dąbrowskich) mogła wiedzieć, że polska róża to nie roża, tak, zdawało się, z brzmienia podobna! Samo wyjście za mąż za Seweryna Barykę odbyło się w sposób niezwykły. Siedząc już na dobrej posadzie, zdrowy, w sile wieku, przystojny "młody człowiek" postanowił ożenić się, oczywiście w kraju. Wziął tedy urlop jednomiesięczny i w czasie, którym dowolnie rozporządzał, po odtrąceniu okresu podróży, wszystko załatwił: wyszukał sobie dozgonną towarzyszkę życia, wykonał prawidłowe "konkury", zjednał sobie przychylność rodziców, "doznał wzajemności" — (choć panna za czymś tam, czy za kimś srodze spazmowała) — wziął ślub, odbył podróż powrotną i nie spóźnił się ani o godzinę na swe stanowisko, kędyś u podnóża środkowego Uralu. Seweryn Baryka nie otrzymał w młodości specjalnego wykształcenia i nie miał określonego zawodu. Gdy był czas po temu, nie bardzo mu się chciało zaprzątać sobie głowy nauką, a później okoliczności tak się ułożyły, że za późno już było przedsiębrać zdecydowane studia. Był tedy przez czas dość długi pospolitym typem człowieka poszukującego jakiejkolwiek posady. Gdy zaś znalazł niezbyt odpowiednią, szukał cichaczem innej, zyskowniejszej, w jakiejkolwiek bądź dziedzinie. Chodziło tylko o wysokość pensji, mieszkanie, opał, światło, tantiemy i tym podobne dodatki, a co się za te tantiemy wykonywuje, to było najzupełniej obojętne. Trzeba nadmienić, iż Seweryn Baryka był człowiekiem z gruntu i do dna uczciwym, toteż za najwyższą pensję i za najobszerniejsze mieszkanie nie robiłby nic podłego. W granicy jednak nakreślonej przez mieszczański rzut oka pomiędzy dobro i złe tego świata gotów był robić wszystko, co każą "starsi". Rosja przedwojenna była wymarzoną areną dorobku dla ludzi tego typu, zwłaszcza pochodzących z "Królestwa". Wiadomości zaczerpnięte w "klasach" gimnazjalnych, wrodzona inteligencja, która wraz ze zdrowiem towarzyszyła poszukiwaczowi posady i na zawołanie zjawiała się nie siana i nie pielęgnowana — wytrzymałość, odwaga, wesołość i pewna odrobina drwiny z "Moskala", u którego się służy, lecz nad którym jednak panuje się mimo wszystko — torowały drogę od niższej do wyższej pozycji. Trzeba przyznać, że nie ostatnią rolę grała w tej operze protekcja, cicha, pokorna, dobra wróżka, prowadząca za rękę od niskiego do coraz wyższego rodaka, tu i tam zaczepionego nogą lub łokciem na tej rosyjskiej drabinie. Niewiele upłynęło czasu od chwili ślubu w Siedlcach, aliści Seweryn Baryka był nie tylko ojcem urodziwego synka — któremu nadano imię Cezary Grzegorz — lecz i zasobnym w pewne oszczędności arywistą. Sprawiedliwość nakazuje wyznać, że nie hulał, na byle co nie puszczał pieniędzy. Ciułał, jeżeli nie nagi i żywy grosz w złocie, to przedmioty: meble, dywany, biżuterię, nawet obrazy, nawet książki — niekoniecznie dla ślęczenia nad nimi, lecz raczej jako drogocenne precjoza. Gdy jednak zaszła potrzeba zetknięcia się ze światem ogładzonym i oczytanym, zjawiła się też nieunikniona konieczność czytania owych polskich, drogocennych, bibliotecznych "białych kruków" w bogatych oprawach. Z tego zaś częstotliwego czytania snuł się w życie duch pewien, jakoby zapach nikły, subtelny, niejasny. Wśród tomów pooprawianych bardzo wspaniale w skórę złoconą, wyciskaną i pokrytą tytułami, leżał pewien tomik niepokaźny, specjalnie pielęgnowany niczym w skarbcu klejnot najdroższy. Był to pamiętniczek z wojny 1831 roku, napisany i wydany na emigracji przez autora bezimiennego o wyprawie generała Józefa Dwernickiego na Beresteczko i Radziwiłłów. Wśród mnóstwa perypetii, opisanych szczegółowo i w sposób wysoce zagmatwany, była tam na stronicy trzydziestej siódmej podana wiadomość, iż do liczby piętnastu obywateli na Rusi, którzy do powstania przystąpili i całym swym majątkiem je poparli, należał Kalikst Grzegorz Baryka, dziedzic Sołowijówki z przyległościami. Był to w prostej linii dziad Seweryna Baryki. Dziad Kalikst swym przystąpieniem do powstania wpadł, jak to mówią, najfatalniej. Skoro bowiem generał Dwernicki po bitwie pod Boremlem nad Styrem, naciśnięty przez przeważające siły generała rosyjskiego Rüdigera, musiał pod Lulińcami przejść suchą granicą do Galicji — rząd rosyjski rzucił się z całą zaciekłością na tych wszystkich, którzy ów ruch poparli. Sołowijówka została skonfiskowana, dom rodzinny najprzód zrabowany doszczętnie, a później spalony, a ów dziad Kalikst na ostatnim koniu z przeobfitej niegdyś stajni musiał ruszyć w świat, to znaczy w szarą i ciemną głębinę popowstaniowej biedy — stał się z pana ubogim człowiekiem, trudem rąk na kawałek chleba zarabiającym w obczyźnie. Tekst wiadomości o tym fakcie, podany sucho, bez tkliwości, lecz szczegółowo, był z obu stron kartki zakreślony przez syna owego dziada Kaliksta a ojca Seweryna. Dwaj ostatni z powołanej wyżej Sołowijówki z przyległościami posiadali już tylko wersję przytoczoną w broszurze oraz ustnie podawaną legendę. Sołowijówka stała się mitem rodzinnym, klechdą, podawaną w coraz to innej postaci, o czymś dalekim, sławnym, dostojnym, przeogromnym. Sama ta legenda, jak to zwykle bywa z legendami, powiększyła dziadowskie bogactwa, rozszerzyła posiadłości, a samemu jego czynowi nadała piętno nadludzkiego niemal dzieła. Sucha notatka w rzadkiej broszurce bezimiennego autora stała się niejako wrzecionem, na które się nawijała pełna tajemnicy cienka i drogocenna nić wiary ubogich potomków. Wierzyli w jakąś swą wyższość, która ich w dumę wzbijała. Ojciec Seweryna pod tytułem broszury wypisał wielkimi literami, nie wiadomo do kogo rozkaz stosując, do swego jedynaka czy do całego szeregu potomnych: "Pilnować jak oka w głowie"! W istocie, Seweryn Baryka pilnował owej książeczki jak oka w głowie. Wędrowała z nim po szerokiej Rosji, leżąc cicho na dnie kuferka, między brudnymi kołnierzykami i znoszoną bielizną, w sąsiedztwie niepowabnych skarpetek i brulionów podań o posady do rozmaitych dygnitarzy, gdy potomek lekkomyślnego a wspaniałego dziada był ubogi jak mysz kościelna. Później spoczywała w szufladzie stolika, między najważniejszymi papierami. Trafiła do teki wyższego aferzysty, do skrytki drogocennego biura dygnitarza, wreszcie do szafy oszklonej, nabijanej brązami, pełnej cennych zabytków, rarytasów druku i oprawy. Nie można powiedzieć, żeby treść historycznego raptularzyka miała jakiś szczególnie głęboki związek z życiem duchowym Seweryna Baryki. Była ona jednak w tym życiu czymś dalekim, sennym, nęcącym. Było w tej książeczce zawarte jak gdyby coś z religii, której się nawet nie wyznaje i nie praktykuje, lecz którą się z uszanowaniem toleruje. Było w niej coś z zapachu kwiatu na wiosnę, którego człowiek silny, praktyczny i zajęty interesami nie spostrzega, choćby nań patrzał, lecz który z niskiej ziemi i z cienia patrzy nań wiernie mimo wszystko i mimo wszystko woń swą ku niemu wylewa. Nadto do skromnego tomiku przyrosła pycha domowa i skryta ambicja: nie wypadło się — do diabła! — sroce spod ogona, jak pierwszy lepszy z tych, których się na drodze kariery spotyka i którym w pas kłaniać się trzeba. Od niższej do wyższej idąc posady, rozmaite z kolei zamieszkując miasta, Seweryn Baryka znalazł się wreszcie w Baku, na tamecznych naftowych "przemysłach" ,już jako urzędnik wyższy, mający pod sobą całe biuro. Skromne dawniej mieszkanie zamieniło się na apartament, którego posadzki zalegały perskie dywany. Na dywanach stanęły meble, nie jakieś tam artystyczne, lecz po prostu drogie, kryte bezcennymi kaukaskimi atłasami. Ciężkie serwety nakryły stoły, a na ścianach zawisły "ręcznie malowane" prawdziwie olejne obrazy mistrzów, równie wysoko w składach mebli cenionych, jak same meble. Wiele naczyń ze srebra i złota przechowywały dębowe i orzechowe szafy, masywne jak forteczne bastiony. Wciąż jednakowo umiarkowane prowadząc życie Seweryn Baryka po latach miał w banku złożonych oszczędności na czarną godzinę kilkaset tysięcy rubli. Był wysoko cenionym osobnikiem, solidną jednostką, cieszącą się powszechnym uszanowaniem w świecie, gdzie go los rzucił. Wyrastał na widoczną figurę w światku polskim. Cicha żona, pochlipująca stale i wiecznie a coraz natarczywiej za miastem rodzinnym, wywarła już na męża wpływ taki, że czasem... nieraz... pachniała mu myśl powrotu do kraju, przeniesienia nad Wisłę domowego ogniska, podjęcia jakiejś tam szerszej pracy. Ale znakomita w Baku posada, grosz napływający do kiesy istną strugą — dobrobyt, spokój — wreszcie kraj ów, mlekiem i miodem płynący — powstrzymywały na miejscu. Zjawiło się nawet pewne przyzwyczajenie do tamecznego właśnie dobrobytu. Ciepły klimat, znakomite i nadzwyczajnie tanie południowe owoce, łatwość otrzymania za nijaki grosz przepysznych jedwabiów, taniość pracy ludzkiej, możność spędzania pory upałów na Zychu, wygoda i dostatniość urządzenia domowego nie wypuszczały z tego kraju. Nieświadomie czy podświadomie trzymało jeszcze przywiązanie do całego układu stosunków, do przepotęgi carsko-rosyjskiej, na której siedziało się jak mucha na uprzęży ściskającej łeb i boki dzikiego, obcego rumaka. Tak to z roku na rok marząc o powrocie do kraju, a jednocześnie porastając w złote i srebrne pióra Seweryn Baryka całą duszę wkładał w synka, w zdrowego i zażywnego Czarusia. Chłopiec ten miał od najwcześniejszych lat najdroższe nauczycielki francuskiego, angielskiego, niemieckiego i polskiego języka, najlepszych drogo płatnych korepetytorów, gdy poszedł do gimnazjum. Uczył się wcale nieźle, a raczej uczyłby się znakomicie, gdyby rozkochani w nim rodzice nie przeszkadzali swymi trwogami i pieszczotami, czy aby się nie przepracowuje i nie wysila zanadto. W zacisznym gabinecie, wysłanym puszystym dywanem, tak puszystym, że w nim stopa ginęła, ojciec i syn spędzali jak najczęściej rozkoszne sam na sam. Chłopiec pierwszoklasista, leżąc na piersiach ojca, z głową przy jego głowie, i ojciec, kołyszący się na bujającym fotelu, wcałowywali sobie z ust w usta tabliczkę mnożenia, bajkę francuską, którą srogi nauczyciel francuskiego zadał na jutro, albo powtarzali do upadłego jakiś mały wierszyczek polski, żeby zaś nie zapomnieć dobrego wymawiania tej trudnej mowy. Szkoła robiła swoje. Czaruś stokroć lepiej mówił po rosyjsku niż po polsku. Nie pomagało przestrzeganie w domu mowy polskiej ani to, że służące były Polki. Pani domu, jak wiadomo, nie mogła wpłynąć na zruszczenie syna. Nie mógł również przyczynić się do zruszczenia Czarusia ojciec — doskonale zresztą rozumiejący konieczność znajomości języka państwowego i kładący na tę konieczność nacisk wielki — gdyż w tym okresie czasu już mu samemu pachniało to coś delikatne, miękkie, pańskie, co z dalekiego kraju się niosło. Lecz życie samo, przepojone duchem rosyjskim, robiło swoje. Tak to dni Czarusia upływały w ramionach ojca i matki, na ich kolanach, pod ich rozkochanymi oczyma. Category:Przedwiośnie